DC Prime: Suicide Squad
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: The mission statement for Suicide Squad is still the same, but they will be doing missions across the globe. So this team will be traveling to different parts of the DC Universe and doing what they do best. The team will start off with three members being the Leader, Combat Specialist, and Shape Shifter and will grow from there.


_**Suicide Squad Issue 1 **_

_**Changing of The Guard**_

_**Written by XBen3000**_

_**October 25, 2013**_

_**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

The current scene was a dark room with four people in it. One person was hand cuffed and sitting across from someone. The light in the room was shining on the hand cuffed person while the other three were bathed in darkness. Right now a conversation of what could be considered "classified" or "sensitive" information.

"I never thought a person like myself would ever be in your presence." The person in hand cuffs stated earning no physical response from the person he was talking too.

"You're not, at this time and place you're in Belle Reve serving your sentence." The person sitting across from him answered earning a chuckle from the prisoner.

"How about we get straight to the point? Why am I here?" The prisoner asked wanting to know his reason for having this meeting.

"Well Mr. Lawton." The person started off earning a cold glare from the person identified as Lawton. "This world of mines is changing and I've come to see that in order to create a more perfect union. I have to start staying ahead of the competition among other things. This is why you're here today."

"You want me to work for you or something?" Lawton asked trying to figure out this persons game.

"One of many things Mr. Lawton." The person answered before making a hand gesture. This caused the third person in the room to brining multiple files to the table. If you read the file tab closely you could see the words "Suicide Squad" on each and every one of them.

"Suicide Squad." Lawton muttered under his breath as the wheels in his head started to turn. "Oh no, I'm sorry but no amount of money could get me to work for Amanda Waller and her team of lunatics."

"Mr. Lawton, do you take me for a foolish man? Look I appreciate the work Waller has done for me but I feel as though she is becoming something that might try to oppose me and we all know we cannot have that." The person replied back earning a questionable look for Lawton.

"So what exactly are we talking about here. If it's me putting a bullet in Waller, I would almost consider it an honor." Lawton answered back earning a chuckle from the man in front of him.

"One of the many reasons why I like you Lawton." The person commented before continuing from there. "I want you to run the Suicide Squad for me." That was something Lawton could only laugh at.

"Oh…that's rich…you want me to….hahahaha." Lawton said laughing between his each short phrase before coming down from that high of laughter. "Hell no, there is no way I'm running that squad."

"You'll be the handler this time around Lawton. A position I know you never had before. Plus you do not have to worry about death at that." The person replied back pointing out some of the positives of this situation.

"Who says I care about dying." Lawton answered back in a tone filled with no emotion.

"I figured you would say that Mr. Lawton but I have an offer that you cannot refuse." The person informed Lawton before gesturing to the man on his right who seemed to have nodded in response. Placing a laptop on the table, Lawton saw on the screen was none other than his daughter.

"You see Mr. Lawton, I know you're a family person whether you want to admit it or not. Now I'm not going to kill your daughter or her mother. As a matter of fact I want to bring you together as a family. That's what I want for you Mr. Lawton; I want you to have what I have each and every day. A loving and caring wife and two children who are my world." The person explained as that explanation didn't stop the anger from raging inside of Lawton.

"If you touch a hair on her I swear no one will be able to save you." Lawton answered with a certain growl to his voice.

"Funny Mr. Lawton but back to the subject at hand. You run this team for me and I will allow you not only amnesty but you can chose any place in the world for you and your family to live at with no strings attached. So tell me Mr. Lawton do you accept this mission?" The person informed Lawton of the deal he was giving him.

"Add a couple of thousand dollars to that and give me the choice to choose who's on this time bomb. With those conditions met I might give you a deal." Lawton answered back earning a nod from the person.

"Good for you I was going to pay you for your services anyway. As for the people, that's fine by me as long as you don't choose someone to out there." The person answered back earning a smirk from Lawton.

"Final condition, there's going to be a time when I'm going to want the team to run an operation that only serves my needs. Give me that as well and you have yourself a deal." Lawton said as that earned a thoughtful look from the person on the other side of the room. After a long and hard inner debate the person came to a decision.

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Lawton." The person said before standing up and bringing his right hand forward. "Let's shake on it."

"Sure thing." Lawton replied shaking the man's hand before adding a phrase that would send this person over the edge. "Mr. President." Those two words had the exact effect Lawton was expecting. Leaving the man speechless for a few seconds was worth the wait.

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out by the way. Only a few people have the ability to make it seems as though I'm still in Belle Reve. Add to the fact that no one minus Waller, yourself, and the head of the C.I.A should have access to those files really helped me narrow it down. The only difference is that the head of the C.I.A doesn't have a family. So in other words you gave yourself away." Lawton explained as the president regained his composure.

"I guess I did huh." The president said accepting the truth being found out. "It's good to know I hired someone smart enough to figure out who I am. Now if you were to breath a word of this out I will kill you, your daughter, and her mother as quick as you can say Superman."

"I didn't know our elected leaders could get away with such dirty acts. I almost wish I had voted for you." Lawton replied back.

"Please, if you think you've done some bad things. Try being a president of the United States. Trust me, no matter what you do no one will ever be happy." The president said explaining how he had it worst.

"While you're the one pulling the trigger, you're not the bullet Mr. President. Now can I leave this place or what? I have a team to make after all." Lawton said earning a nod from the president.

"Enjoy serving your country Mr. Lawton. I expect great things from you soon." The president said with a smile.

"I see why you won your election now." Lawton muttered to himself before the two men in the room led Lawton out of the private room.

_Belle Reve_

_October 25, 2013, 9:15am, EST_

Currently an African-American male was currently lifting weights. On their mind right now was figuring out a way to clear his name and bring the people who framed him to justice. His name was Lucas "Luke" Fox and he was the son of one Lucious Fox. A person who he hasn't heard from since his trial which was a year ago. Luke didn't hate his father or family for that matter since they didn't know the whole story. They didn't know he was trying to save a life. Luke thought that Bruce Wayne would be able to get Batman to vouch for him but that didn't come through. So here he is now serving time in Belle Reve as not only a prisoner but also being responsible for keeping the computer systems up to date. It wasn't the greatest job but hey getting real food was worth it in the end.

_If I ever get out of here, I will finish what you started Tyler. I will fight the good fight for the both of us._ Luke said to himself before putting the weights down as he heard someone call his name.

"Yes, Ms. Taylor." Luke said coming towards the receptionist.

"Can you follow me Luke?" Taylor said in more of a statement rather than a question. They were heading towards the female section of the prison. A place Luke honestly didn't want to go into for a few reasons. The last time he was in there…let's just say they're some ladies who get a little "frisky".

"Why are we going in here?" Luke asked with a little bit of hesitation in his voice. There was no way he was going to venture into no man's land.

"We're not luckily, we've just came to get someone who will be walking with us." Taylor answered as a security guard Luke recognized as "Joe" came through the doors that led to the woman's section. Behind him was a woman with long silver hair and her eyeballs were black with no iris at all. In Luke's opinion while she was a looker, she did come off as a bit creepy.

"Essence, good to see you." Taylor said greeting the silver haired woman who was silent. "Now then you two let's move, we're on a schedule here." As Taylor along with Joe lead them to a wall that seemed no different than any other wall in here.

"A wall Ms. Taylor?" Luke asked not getting why they were in front of the wall.

"Brace yourself Luke and Essence. We're about to turn your world upside down." Taylor said with a grin as she pressed some sort of keycard to the wall which the caused the ground below them to suck them into the floor.

_Unknown Location_

_9:30am, EST_

Essence and Luke found themselves on the ground in an awkward position. Luke didn't mind admiring Essence's frame up close.

"If you two children are done." A cold voice stated getting them to quickly get up and face the person speaking to them. "Good reaction time, yeah you two will do just fine."

"Deadshot, dressed to impress." Luke commented noticing that the villain was in his signature attire.

"I like yo,u Luke, was it?" Deadshot said while looking both of his picks with critical eyes before making the declaration as to why they were here. "You're here for one reason only, I want you two to join the Suicide Squad which will be run by yours truly.

To be continued…


End file.
